


Slow Dancing (should be fast)

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Graduation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Baekhyun has a dare. It involves Kyungsoo’s gag reflex and Baekhyun’s bestfriend, Jongin.Kyungsoo is up for the challenge
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150
Collections: The GraduaXion





	Slow Dancing (should be fast)

Baekhyun let his gaze settle on his boyfriend who is donning an expression he hadn’t seen crossed his face before.

  
Baekhyun does not want to brag, he’s not even sure if it’s a talent worth bragging, but he’s very good at making his mostly stoic boyfriend easily fluster. He’s an extraordinaire in making Kyungsoo _feel_. A simple surprise kiss on the cheek would sometimes suffice, but you could only do so much of kissing before your boyfriend would get used to the normalcy of it and kissing would turn from something special into something mundane. Baekhyun likes to keep his kisses reserved, and his options available.

  
It’s very hard to skirt around his boyfriend’s ever changing mood especially when it’s masked by a hardened blankness most of the time, but Baekhyun would feel good whenever he could elicit a respite in Kyungsoo’s stoic demeanour. A smile would do. A blush, preferable.

  
Kyungsoo blushes whenever they have sex. Although, Baekhyun would not want to use that word to describe it. It’s more of a glow. A sex glow. Baekhyun would memorize every twist and turn of Kyungsoo’s expression whenever they get intimate. The gentle dip of his lips and the crescent curls of his brows. He’s most expressive at moments when he’s under him being loved or on top of him doing the _do_ instead.

  
But at that moment, the current expression Kyungsoo was wearing is different.

  
He dared him a thought that had been toeing on the fringes of his mind. It’s not a bonny schoolboy blush, it’s even more drastic than his pleasured expressions while chasing climax. At first, Kyungsoo thought he was just joking but the pointed look he would return him convinces him he’s not. Kyungsoo’s face was a mixture of surprise and disbelief when he realized he was serious. An are-you-out-of-your-mind-Baekhyun is nested on his face, and he could almost feel the interrobangs lasered through his gaze. If only Baekhyun could capture that moment, his boyfriend is highly amusing. 

  
There were no alcohol consumed before they ate, he was completely sober and completely serious.

  
_“I dare you to deepthroat Jongin.”_

  
Baekhyun sipped a glass of water, placing the spoon he’s holding on his plate. The metal clanked with the porcelain. He gazed back at Kyungsoo who was still transfixed on him. He’s no longer eating, focusing more on what his boyfriend asked from him. He’s at least not indignant, that much was obvious. He’s mulling the dare on his head, considering it. 

  
You could trust Baekhyun’s capricious tendencies to spout out a dare like this three days before their graduation. This could be a graduation gift of sort to Kyungsoo, not many could say that the graduation gift they had gotten from their boyfriend is their best friend’s cock. As crude as it sound, that’s what is being offered to him. 

  
Baekhyun smirked. The choice is up to his boyfriend now. He still hadn’t asked Jongin, but he knows he would be up for it. He had seen the way his bestfriend’s eyes would linger on his boyfriend a few beats longer than platonic, he could even tell it from how loud the volume of Jongin’s laugh is whenever Kyungsoo tries to be funny by dropping his corny dad jokes copied of from 9gag or whatever site his sns-devoid boyfriend surfs on the internet. Jongin wants his boyfriend, and Jongin is not dumb enough to let an opportunity of a free blowjob from Kyungsoo complete with his permission to pass. Jongin is just the perfect amount of shameless for that.

  
The right amount of shameless he would need.

  
Baekhyun already knows that Kyungsoo is just as attracted to his best friend. When they were still at the start of their relationship, Kyungsoo had confessed to him that he had a huge crush on Jongin before- and he quotes: “You, my crush’s best friend, started annoying me with your wooing.” 

  
Baekhyun would keep annoying Kyungsoo even after two years of being boyfriends sifting through their college curriculum, failed organic chemistry exams, and nights of Netflix and barely finished popcorns (burnt kernel thrown at each other). So he smirked at the dare he gave.

  
Kyungsoo quirked a brow, perceiving his little action as a challenge.

  
“And what would you do if I could?” Kyungsoo finally asked.

  
Baekhyun chuckled. _Checkmate._

  
“Nah. I don’t think you could, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo knows he’s just trying to rile him up deeper into the challenge, but that had never stopped Kyungsoo from taking a bite either. Kyungsoo had always been too confident of his talent on the fellatio department, and he has very good reasons as to. Baekhyun could attest from experience. Kyungsoo is very talented with his mouth, alright.

  
“I’ll take the dare.” That very same mouth whispered, but loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. 

* * *

  
In retrospect, Baekhyun knew he was supposed to be jealous. _He should be jealous_. But he’s not, or rather, he couldn’t. Had things happened differently, it’s possible that Kyungsoo might end up with Jongin. Instead, he was fast enough to notice and woo Kyungsoo first, and he’s charming enough to steal Kyungsoo’s heart from his supposed crush. Now, he’s the one with a boyfriend so easy to love who also happens to know how to cook kimchi jigae with the perfect amount of spiciness while Jongin could not keep a boyfriend for a month, siphoning through relationship he hoped but failed to be worthwhile ones. Baekhyun would give himself a pat in the back for preventing the what-could-have-beens. 

  
He’s also secured enough for Kyungsoo’s love towards him and he trusts his best friend enough not to overstep his bounds. 

  
He’ll just be there as a spectator seeing his boyfriend try to take as much of his best friend as he can. 

  
Baekhyun was sitting on a bean sofa that Kyungsoo had ordered when there was a sale on it, Baekhyun had chastised Kyungsoo for falling for the online shop’s marketing tactics but right then the cushion served its purpose. Three graduation togas are hanged by the window for the event that would culminate their years of struggling through school, but graduation could wait. 

  
He eyed both Kyungsoo and Jongin. Jongin looked excited, eyeing Kyungsoo like a prey. He wasn’t even being subtle about it with a hooded gaze of a bedroom eye. They were both still fully dressed. Kyungsoo was tentative, but the telltale blush on his cheeks was enough indication he wanted this all the same, or it could have been from the glass of aperitif he had drunk before they entered the room. Either way, he also wanted this.

  
Jongin sat by the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, Baekhyun tilted his gaze as he could see his boyfriend following Jongin’s movements. 

  
Kyungsoo is by no means a kinky lover. He’s mostly silent save for the small dirty talks he would give every now and then but mostly as a response to his own dirty talks. However his mind is set that if he’s going to do what Baekhyun dared him to do, he wanted to feel dirty. He wanted to be called a slut and be shamed for it. Baekhyun wouldn’t say he expected Kyungsoo to ask for this specific request, but he can’t say he was surprised either. Jongin was very much willing to comply.

  
Like what he thought, the right amount of shameless.

  
“Are you just going to stand there, I came here to be sucked.” Jongin’s deep voice reverberated. Kyungsoo threw a gaze at him as if to ask for one last permission, the final confirmation before he finally surrenders himself to his own needs. Baekhyun nodded, a smile egging Kyungsoo to go on. To not be shy with his needs. 

  
He was the one who suggested the dare, there’s no backing out now.

  
His boyfriend slowly went down on his knees with no further hesitations. He situated himself between Jongin’s legs. With the angle of his view, Baekhyun can clearly see the whole interaction. He could see every movements and non-movements. He can feel himself hardening just by looking at Kyungsoo’s needy expression. The blush on his cheeks. The glow on his face.

  
Maybe he’s a voyeur and he hadn’t realized it in himself until then, or maybe Kyungsoo is just good at turning him on that he can get his blood flowing even if the lust he manifests was not caused by him. 

  
“Baekhyun told me he’s got a thirsty slut here. Go on then, why are you just sitting there?” Jongin was good at playing the role Kyungsoo requested him to. Baekhyun wondered if Jongin had imagined this before, his boyfriend being needy for him. He must have, there’s almost no doubt about it. “You’re making me wait.”

  
Baekhyun wondered how dirty Jongin’s imaginations of him and his boyfriend being intimate is. Knowing Jongin, it’s gonna be pure filth. He’s at least glad he’s giving Jongin good sex he hadn’t have in ages judging by his recent grumpy demeanour and drunken whines to just want to have someone he’s compatible with. Baekhyun kind of wished it was already Jongin’s birthday. This could both be his birthday gift and graduation gift two-in-one instead of him undergoing the trouble of thinking for a gift that would suit Jongin’s expensive taste.

  
Kyungsoo leaned in to the obvious bulge in Jongin’s pants like a kitten purring. Jongin’s hand snaked into Kyungsoo’s head. His fingers treaded into Kyungsoo’s locks as Kyungsoo’s cheeks rubbed into the fabric of his pants. Kyungsoo raised his eyes looking straight at Jongin. Kyungsoo bit Jongin’s zipper before dragging it down while maintaining the eye contact. The drag of the zipper reverberated.

  
While Baekhyun questioned Jongin wearing tight jeans while knowing the nature of what they’ll do pre-graduation, he wasn’t surprised that Jongin was not wearing anything underneath. Kyungsoo looked like he was entranced just by seeing Jongin’s manhood. Baekhyun is not insecure of his own dick, Kyungsoo loves it all the same, but he will admit that Jongin is bigger and Jongin treats it like it’s a personality trait.

  
“Like what you see?” Case in point.

  
Kyungsoo’s lashes curled up to meet Jongin’s gaze. He nodded before his gaze trailed down back to Jongin’s length. Baekhyun chuckled at the action, he wondered if Kyungsoo really did like Jongin or he just wanted his dick. It could be both, lust and admiration are not mutually exclusive.

  
Baekhyun wouldn’t blame his boyfriend, Jongin does have an amazing dick.

  
They were best friends but Jongin had dared him himself if he would be able to take him all in. It was tempting enough if Baekhyun would be frank. He had almost tried it himself because Jongin would usually brag that none of his previous partners were able to take him all in, and Baekhyun wanted to test his limits and to erase Jongin’s cocky confidence, but there were never a right moment and Baekhyun would just regard it as a joke even if they both know that it was not. It was a valid offer. 

  
Had he not already gotten himself a boyfriend, maybe he would have already tried it himself from his friend’s constant insistence on this ‘challenge’. There were no feelings between them, and whatever they would have done would just be added benefits to their friendship. Things could go from one way or the other. Right then, it was his very boyfriend who was up for it. He’s sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t be so keen to allow him to accept Jongin’s previous offer. Kyungsoo is not as inclined to share as he is. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, it’s cute that his boyfriend is territorial over him.

  
Kyungsoo was like in a trance. Jongin kept caressing Kyungsoo’s head. Jongin thumbed Kyungsoo’s thicker upper lip, pupils dilated looking at him. Baekhyun would have thought that they’d be more impatient and would think with their dick, but the two are taking their sweet time admiring each other. It’s like they are in a bubble of their own desire, savouring the moment at hand. It’s sweet, and Baekhyun was _almost_ sorry for stealing Kyungsoo’s feelings and depriving Jongin of a stable boyfriend he so craves for.

  
“Go on,” Jongin whispered, hands locking on Kyungsoo’s mouth to open his mouth ever so slightly. Kyungsoo raised his hand, fingers then encircling the base of Jongin’s cock. He then experimentally gave it a few strokes, making Jongin harder. He became bigger in the process and this does surprise Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun can feel his boyfriend salivating just by the action. Finally, as if Baekhyun was anticipating for it, Kyungsoo’s head goes south until his lips encircled the head of Jongin’s hardness. Jongin shifted his fingers to thumb on Kyungsoo lower lip instead.

  
Baekhyun can feel the twitching in his pant, his own neglected cock going harder. There’s something alluring at seeing Kyungsoo suck his best friend’s cock. He did think he’s not jealous, and maybe he’s right. But also, he wouldn’t deny that it’s possible he might unconsciously feel it and maybe he likes the pain it brings. Maybe, he’s just a masochist with his feeling that it turns him on. This time, it wasn’t him that’s the cause of this, the cause of Kyungsoo’s want. Kyungsoo just turns him on no matter what’s the cause. There’s no use fretting about feelings when lust is so simple and basic. 

  
Still, his emotions rush in. He’s so in love with his boyfriend, he thought as he sees Kyungsoo struggling to slowly take more inches of Jongin into his mouth. This time, Baekhyun was fully hard himself. As much as he just wanted to just fuck Kyungsoo, he’s enjoying what he’s seeing. It wouldn’t be as fun if he would be impatient with his own need.

  
“That’s it,” Jongin gently encourages. “Don’t rush it in. You look so prettly like this.”  
Kyungsoo was doing so good and Baekhyun felt proud of his boyfriend. He wondered if he’s already doing better than Jongin’s past hook-ups. Still, Kyungsoo was trying to take more of Jongin in.

  
Baekhyun dragged his zipper down, the sudden noise took Kyunngsoo’s attention. Kyungsoo turned his gaze to the side. Their eyes met and they both held it. Baekhyun dragged both his pants and underwear down while still maintaining eye contact with his lover. Baekhyun stroked himself which made Kyungsoo’s gaze trail down. 

  
Just then, Kyungsoo started choking. Head going up from Jongin’s spit-slicked length to cough. Jongin must have suddenly thrusted inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, jealous that he no longer had Kyungsoo’s full attention. 

  
Baekhyun looked at his best friend, his gaze was sharp looking at Kyungsoo. His hand was firm on Kyungsoo’s jaw to make him look at him. 

  
“You really are a slut, huh? Not satisfied with just a single cock.” Jongin’s other hand was on his cock, he used it to slap his cock on Kyungsoo’s reddened cheeks. “At least you’re pretty.”

  
Kyungsoo tries to get Jongin’s back into his mouth, but Jongin’s hold on him did not allow it.

  
“Ahhh...you’re so impatient. “

  
“P-please.” Kyungsoo’s voice rasped out. There were tears welling up his orbs. Baekhyun was not sure if it’s from him just gagging or if it’s out of desperation. Jongin, like him, enjoyed teasing Kyungsoo. Jongin was tracing the tip of his drooling cock on Kyungsoo’s lips, hooded eyes admiring the trail of his precum on thick lips. Jongin is a little mean, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to beg to convey what he wants.

  
Jongin is even more confusing to Baekhyun than Kyungsoo. He’s not sure where Kyungsoo stands with him. He’s attracted to Kyungsoo, that’s an observable given. However, attraction is nuanced, but Jongin keeps his emotions controlled for Baekhyun to differentiate the distinction. Jongin’s a hard person to read. He’s made up of fake facade and stubborn optimism. He wouldn’t want to be caught looking vulnerable or longing for someone.

  
Through him, Kyungsoo and Jongin became friends. There were even times when Baekhyun would go back to the dorms on his shared room with Jongin to see him together with Kyungsoo under blankets watching a movie or racing through Mario kart in a gaming console, any sort of distraction from confronting the files their professors had sent for them to read. 

  
“Tongue out,” Jongin commanded, and Kyungsoo immediately obliged.

  
He could hear Jongin chuckling, whispering slut under his breath.

  
Baekhyun was languidly stroking his hardness as he watched Jongin slap the head of his cock on Kyungsoo’s tongue. Not long, Jongin was engulfed again by wet heat. Kyungsoo was taking his time, not rushing to take more of Jongin in as before. 

  
Kyungsoo’s lashes fluttered down as he closed his eyes halfway down the length, he encircled his hand on the base of Jongin’s hardness, stroking him in a steady rhythm. Jongin and Kyungsoo was back at it again, they’re back in their bubble. Jongin was petting Kyungsoo’s head with his hand while Kyungsoo was savouring Jongin’s taste. It was slow, but the two is at ease with their rhythm. It’s like the two were slow dancing. 

  
There were no awkward maneuvering, just slow gentle movements. It’s natural, how they move with each other. Baekhyun felt like he wasn’t there at all. Baekhyun gazed at the clock and there’s only little over an hour before their graduation ceremony, yet Kyungsoo and Jongin did not seem to mind. There was no sense of urgency with them. Baekhyun takes the matter in his own hand.

  
“Kyungsoo, I thought you said you could take all of Jongin?” Two sets of eyes turned to Baekhyun.

  
Jongin smirked.

  
“Did you hear that Kyungsoo? Baekhyun said you can take all of me in.” Jongin carded his hand on Kyungsoo’s locks. Kyungsoo took it as a sign to proceed, he’s confident enough to know he can take all of Jongin in.

  
Kyungsoo’s brows were furrowed and his cheeks were red. Kyungsoo started sinking deeper earning pleasured grunts from Jongin. Jongin was rubbing encouraging circles on Kyungsoo’s shoulder whispering encouragements.

  
“Ahh... you’re doing soo good, Soo” Jongin keened. The nickname did not escape Baekhyun’s hearing. Jongin’s encouragement egged Kyungsoo to keep going. Kyungsoo had this precise technique on how to move and relax his throat muscle. He also knows how to look good while doing it so he’s using it to his advantage. He’s giving visual stimulation to go along with the physical. It’s all in his ‘shy slut aesthetic’ as Baekhyun would say and Kyungsoo won’t deny.

  
Jongin was now out of it. He’s a mess and he couldn’t even control himself. Kyungsoo knew his effect and yet he still keeps going, slowly but surely. 

  
“Wow,” Even Baekhyun was amazed when Kyungsoo finally did it. His reddened lips were encased on the base of Jongin’s cock. His best friend could no longer keep his eyes open.

  
“Fuck” Jongin cursed. Baekhyun could only imagine what Kyungsoo was doing with his tongue. Kyungsoo knows what to do with his mouth. When he said he’s talented in it, he’s very talented in it. There were no exaggerations. 

  
Baekhyun sped up his stroke on his own length, imprinting the sight he’s seeing on his mind.

  
Kyungsoo’s gaze looked up to the side at him, their gaze meeting again with each other. Baekhyun could see the slight smirk on Kyungsoo’s face. His boyfriend could be a bit cheeky sometimes. More often than not, he could school his emotion and display faux innocence, but Baekhyun could see right through him.

  
Baekhyun bit his lips, now chasing his orgasm. If only he could record how seductive Kyungsoo looked at that moment with his hair dishevelled, his lips beestung, and his mouth full. Jongin’s moan crescendos and both his hands were now keeping Kyungsoo’s willing head in place. Baekhyun imagined him in Jongin’s place with the perfect wet heat encasing him.

  
Just then, he saw Kyungsoo’s hands calling for him to come near. Baekhyun was almost too weak to stand, but he managed. He sauntered towards his boyfiend, smelling the scent of sex as he draw closer. Baekhyun knew what Kyungsoo wanted, he’s already familiar with his tendencies on heated moments like this.

  
“You like how I taste, don’t you?” Jongin managed to articulate, eyes opening slightly. He ignored that he’s now beside him. “Wait until I finish inside your mouth. I’m gonna get you what you want. Give you my treat.” 

  
Kyungsoo hummed earning a few more curses from Jongin who was stimulated by the vibration. Baekhyun chuckled at that but then looked down to see the bulge on Kyungsoo’s neck strained from Jongin’s cock. It could possibly be one of the hottest thing Baekhyun had ever seen. It made him delirious.   
Kyungsoo bobbed his head as his hand played with Jongin’s balls, the bulge on his neck moving along the movement. He could tell that Jongin is already close. He was too.  
Baekhyun didn’t know if he’ll let Jongin be able to do this again. This might be a one-time thing, but at that moment, he can only feel the pleasure at hand and the visual stimulation he knew he would remember. This isn’t exactly a normal friendship activity, but then again what exactly is normal. They’re just young adults that are about to graduate, they are allowed to live their life every now and then, to chase their needs with no repercussion to think about.

  
Jongin comes inside Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo swallowed all that he has to offer. Baekhyun followed not long after painting Kyungsoo’s cheeks and brows white. It looked beautiful.Kyungsoo looked well-spent and contented. 

  
They were then just breathless bodies chasing oxygen. Baekhyun looked at the wall clock again and there were only half an hour left before the ceremony starts. For sure their phones would now have a barrage of text messages and missed calls from their families and classmates.

  
“Oh shit, we should prepare for graduation.” Baekhyun panicked. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin just looked at him as if he’s forgetting something.

  
“What?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely not knowing what he had missed.

  
“I still haven’t had my release. I think it’s really unfair that it’s only you two who got it.” Kyungsoo deadpanned with a cute pout nesting on his lips, and Jongin rolled his eyes at him as if he’s a bad boyfriend for forgetting that in favour of stressing out with their punctuality on graduation.

  
Baekhyun sighed, conceding in defeat. 

  
“Fine, but we’re doing it fast.”

* * *

  
They ended up being late for the ceremony, but thankfully their batchmates still haven’t marched yet. Their parents had chastised them asking where they’ve been and they can only give them half-assed explanations. Their graduation speaker was doing her speech when they were made to seat in the back of their batchmates.

  
Kyungsoo grinned at him. He looked so satisfied, that cheeky brat. Jongin looked sleepy beside Kyungsoo. He rested his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, eyes looking dopey.

  
“Do you think we could do this again?” Kyungsoo whispered. Baekhyun quirked a brow at that and looked to the side to see Kyungsoo and Jongin both having that pleading puppy look face up at him. This was supposed to be a one-time thing, damn it. He felt like a father being asked by his children to buy a toy for them.

  
Really, Baekhyun should feel jealous. He thought he should think like that. What he had witnessed Kyungsoo and Jongin doing was not just something relegated to a friends-with-benefit situation. He had seen them slowdance. 

  
Baekhyun looked back at the front, everyone was now clapping as the speaker’s speech ended.

  
“If you agree to be faster next time.” Baekhyun smiled, more so to himself.

  
“Well, next time we don’t have a graduation to attend to.” Kyungsoo winked. Jongin smiled and placed his head back on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

  
He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to join this ficfest but work is busy and I couldn't think of any good plot so I figured why not write pwp instead, so this happened. lol
> 
> Big thanks to the mods and the other writers for this fest, go check out their fics.
> 
> Edit:   
> Go and talk to me on twitter @blameDyo. For real guys, I wanna talk to people. lol. Comments and kudos are appreciated too. Thanks again to everyone involved in this fest.


End file.
